Wolf, witch, knight
by LeonthevocaloidFan
Summary: Not much to tell. Main character is Leon, the first vocaloid and one of the most under used. I really would like reviews of any kind! I can't really improve on my own and if you have a pairing you like, let me know and I'll see if I can work it in. Erm... so enjoy Rating based on violence, fowl language, and some hints to other things if I think it will go up, I'll make a new story
1. An odd start

Hello, as you might have guessed, I'm a witch, or Wicca. When I was vary little a knight came by, ordered to kill me if I was a threat. His name was Kaito

and instead of killing me, he trained me in the ways of a knight, making a few adjustments because I'm not a follower of the "one god" guy.

I was knighted six years ago, and today is the last day I'm to serve before being freed. My mission is to travel to a small woodland town and see if the

rumors of a witch who practices black magic are true. So here I am, walking around the town square, when I bump into a little girl. My guess is about the age of

thirteen, not much younger then myself, blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. "Oh, I'm so vary sorry Ma'am! Let me pay for anything I damaged." She looks up at

me and chuckles, I probably would to, a five foot five man who's blushing like mad when he's clearly trying to look scary, anyone would. "It's okay sir, I never sell

anything anyways." She sighs, and I can hear the pain in her voice. I pick up one of the cakes and inspect it, odd looking thing had a lot of healing herbs in it but

nothing harmful even in large amounts. "What kind of cake are these? Look good." I sniff it and she blushes lightly, "I call them tea cakes, one should be about

the same as drinking tea." I nod, sweet cake from a sweet girl. NO. I'm here to hunt not flirt and eat cake, but might as well get a few. I see the price, only one

copper for a bread?

I put three silver down, "Three pleas!" She looks bewildered, and that only makes her look cuter! She nods and pulls out three fresh cakes, but when

she holds them out for me to take, some old hag pushes her. I reach out, with out thinking, and catch the damsel. "You old hag! I'm a knight from the kings

order, give me one reason not to have you killed!" I help the sweet girl up to her feet, but she lost all her cakes. "Sir, she was going to poison you, can't a kings

knight tell when he sees a witch!?" I can't help but laugh, and show her my chest plate. "Yes, we can't let this little girl poison me with cakes that would only

make me healthy, oh no, that'd be awful!" The old hag looks shocked, and thats a good thing! She wobbles off, clearly thinking upon my words, so I turn my

attention back to the cake girl, but her eyes are to my feet. "I... It's getting late and I'm out of cakes, I'm sorry sir." She holds out my three silver coins as if I

would snatch them up and run. "Ma'am, might I walk you home, after that hag's remark I can't help but worry about the rest of your walk." To my surprise she

blushes and a flash of blue tells me she nods her approval. On the way to the town gate, three people curse at her and two try to rob her, both ending up loosing

a hand.

At the gate, the mayer is waiting, a large man in hight but surprisingly fit, six foot five would be my guess. "Ma'am, might I ask who this is?" He

gestures to me with his hand like one would a pet. Enraged I rip off my cloak, "I'm called Leon. You WILL show me the proper respect!" I hear a few gasps from

his privet guards, but the mayer just nods. "Sir Leon, you have caused an uproar today. Explain your self or I must have you executed." I feel a sick and twisted

grin spread across my face, if only the sweet lady was not looking! I step forward, "By laws set forth by your king, and the evil things I've seen first hand today, I

might just burn your town down. By law, no one is to be called a witch without proper viewing by one of the head knights, like myself." I unsheathe my

broadsword, one of my two impossible to use weapons, at lest for normal people. "So, this girl is innocent of the charges hence forth and is to be treated like

everyone else." I once again hear gasps from the guards but also the crowd that formed behind me. Al, the mayer, speaks, "This, my fellow towns men, is high

knight Leon. He is not threatening us, but will indeed burn our town if we do not fallow the laws. Leon, tell me exactly what you saw, the town police force must

have missed it." There was a silent threat in his voice, and the the entire town shivered as one.

I told of the things I saw, and what should have happened. Al nods silently and wrights down notes, "I'll see to it personally, on be half of the town I

apologize to you young lady, might I have your name?" She shakes her head and sighs, "I will only share my name with people I trust, you and your town do

not have that." With that I point at the gate, "We are going now, out that way. You know what will happen to anyone that fallows, right?" Al nods, my name is

cursed, any who trouble me die by my hand or large wolf attacks. Al yells and waves his hand, and the gate opens wide, letting the lady and I go. She stops at

the tree line, "Why did you defend me?" She turns around and faces me, her eyes piercing through me like daggers, was that pure suspicion I saw in her eyes?

Shrugging I saw the only thing I can, "I felt I should. You're not evil, or even bad." She glares at me for a moment longer before turning around, "Rin. My name

is Rin." Then, off she went, without hesitation, right into the woods. "There," I thought to myself, "Is a girl anyone could look up to!"


	2. A short fight and a peek at the past

Big Al POV

I watch as the witch walks off with the monster. If only the people knew just what he was. Sighing I rally my men, "You heard our

orders, so snap to it!" My men start running around and posting a review of the laws and a note, warning about the new strictness. Len, one of

my most trusted men walks over, "Sir! I think there's something... wrong with that guy. Why do we listen to him?" I shrug, that freaks

problems are not mine and I know better then to talk about it. "Kings orders." Len never questioned me before, so I knew something was going

on, "Sir, can I take the rest of the day off?" That took me by surprise. He was such a loyal trouper and never, NEVER before asked for a day off!

I shrug, "Sure, but why take..." My sentence is cut short by flames that burst out of the wall (An explosion :P) and men flying. "What on earth?

I want a report!" One of the soldiers rans over to me, "Sir! Some kind of monster has breached the city! It want's 'the wolf boy' and maiden!" I

sigh and turn to Len, but he had gone and was running to the woods. "Order a retreat to one of the larger cities, we move now! Get the

civilians out first, then we move to back them up. God have mercy on us all!" I grab my sword and head for the beast.

* * *

Leon POV

I had left Rin in the care of my woodland friends, "Why are you going back?" She looked hurt but I had no choice. "The city might not be

a vary good one, but there are good people..." She nods yet refuses to move, clearly promising to wait right there for me. I grin, "I be back

soon." I grab my broadsword and rush back towards the now burning city. I knew that Oliver wold keep her safe, I just hope I wont need his

help.

A blond boy crosses my path and instantly pulls his sword, "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" He swings at me with aim that as been perfected

over many years, and I barely block it in time. "What do you mean? I just came to find the one called a witch!" I counter, but aim for a tree

behind him and not at him, afraid of hurting him. "You come, then the monster asking for a dog boy and my sister, and you think I wouldn't

find out?" The poor lad was in a fit of rage.

He swings wildly, and is much easier to evade. "Look kid, I'm going back to FACE the beast, not your town. Now why the hell not help

me kill it before it wipes your town off the map!" I push him on a tree, and stab my blade by his head taking an inch of hair off. Glaring at me

he replies, "Then who'd keep her safe? You like her don't you? That's why your willing to help, cause she likes this town, isn't it?" I shrug, damn

he's good at picking up on the clues. I pull my sword free, "I have to kill the monster, or it will hunt for her till one of them die." I start for the

town agin, the damn kid cost me to much time! I arrive to see the towns army doing all they can, but it's not nearly enough to scratch the

beats. I dart towards where the fighting was, to be greeted by the ugly demon its self.

"Hellooo again Leon. It's beeeen a long time sense we last fought!" I smirk, the monster calls it's self the devourer and for good reason.

Ever limb and pore of it's skin can eat anything that touches it, apart from blessed steel that is. Just the kind of fight I need to distract myself.

"Hmmm... Can't say I recall you. What level demon are you again, the lowest?" I watch as the solders start pulling back, and the archers take

aim. Al walks over and stands beside me, "So, you really are the demon hunter for the king? I thought you'd be... Bigger." We both laugh and

one of the slime covered tentacles slams the ground beside me, "DO NOT TAKE ME LIGHTLY YOU..." We both glare at the ugly monster and yell,

"Hey! Can't ya see were talking here?" It seams to shrink into it's self, "I'm sorry..." The damn thing took the hint, it was doomed if me decided

to attack together. "So, you're Big Al, the once legend monster hunter eh?"

We shake hands as Len pops out of the shadows. "Are we going to kill this thing or talk it to sleep?" I chuckle, the kid has courage

thats for sure! I point up, and Al nods, "Len, don't let..." Len holds up his hand. "I know, it eats what it touches." We both laugh, Al orders a full

retreat of everyone but the three of us. "Okay dog boy, I got the air, you watch my best mans ass. Deal?" I nod as Al's coal black raven's wings

spread, and he takes flight. Len looks at me, "So what the hell do you turn into?" I smirk and howl as my body warps into a wolf, and my spine

grows out of my tail like a living whip. "HOLY FUCK MAN!" I jump up behind him, with my sword in my jaw, and block a tentacle just before it

hits him. "Hey, if this thing wins, Rin's next to die! Get your head on boy." I bark in something between a voice and growl. He nods and watches

as his sword glows lightly, blessed by Luna, goddess of the moon and white light. I jump and use my spine as a whip, like that Indiana Jones

guy, Al dives down and slices the face of our foe, and Len stabs and jabs anything he can reach with out getting to close.

In a mater of moments the beast lays dying before us. "So, Al, should we give the sole to the kid?" I look over at my bird like ancestor

who shrugs. "I was hoping to eat it." I nod and start for the woods, flicking my tail for the kid to fallow. I quickly pin him to a wall, "Tell NO ONE

of what we just did." He nods but keeps his mouth shut until I let him go. "What are you two? Demons? Angels? Or just pets?" I sigh, feeling

the misery and pain wash over me as every memory comes flooding back, all the torments I had to go through just to survive, "No kid. We are

not angels, or demons, or even loved pets. But we're not humans anymore either. No, we are just weapons, tools to kill monsters." Len frowns

and pets me, for the first time ever I just let it happen.

I morphed back into my human form. "So, Leon, how did this happen? Did you want it to?" I shrug, trying desperately to recall WHY I

did this, "My sole had to mix and merge with one of the monsters, it was a Wolf demon, and I can't remember why." He pats my back, and we

walk towards the woods to meet up with Rin. Len knew a few of my secrets, and I planed on having him as my best and only true friend, I just

hope he wants the same, for Rin's sake. Any lord knows she's suffered more then enough already.


	3. Family ties, bonds, and chains

Rin POV

I waited in the woods with a young man, no more the thirteen. His name was Oliver, and he had recently hurt his eye and Leon had

bandaged it. "So, how long have you know Leon?" The boys sailer hat and hair hid his ears, and he shrugs at my question. "Most of his life, you

might not believe me, but I'm older then him by far." I chuckle and nod. "I don't, but I don't see a reason for you to lie either." He grunts,

clearly annoyed by having to watch me, but still sitting as if to wait for days. "How long do you think he'll take?" I rock on my heels, bored out

of my mind and thinking about what I'm going to do about Leon. "Well, guessing by the sudden silence, he finally got upset or serious so it can't

be long now. I'm just not looking forward to dragging him around."

Leon and my twin Len walk through a small bush, Oliver had fallen asleep but was sitting upright as soon as they got close. "Mornin

buddy." Leon looks like a tree fell on him, but Len was smiling brightly. "So, you DID have a backup plan eh?" Oliver sighs and tried to help Len

carry the armored man, but my brother just waved his hand as if to brush away a fly. "I got him. Do you... Ya know. Like him and Al?" Oliver's

face loses all color and he staggers, I decide it was best not to say anything. Oliver finally nods, and recovers from the shock, "You... You're just

a normal kid." Len shrugs, my brother and I were Wiccan but we only used our skills to heal, gods know we could do a lot of bad if we wanted

to! I pipe up, "Our house is just over there," Oliver watches my finger as I point behind a thick tree line. "Do you think you guys can make it?" I

know Len will say he can, but Oliver... I don't know. I look over to see he had left, and all that he left was a note saying, "Dear people. Due to the recent events

unfolding in the way they did, I must depart. I will send word to Leon's old master and his half sister. Farewell, my new friends." I sigh, so much for his help. We

drag the now sleeping Leon into our little home. We try laying him on one of our beds, but he is to tall, so we try the couch, but he roles off. Finally we give up

and lay him on the floor. I lean over Len, "What did you guys do? Oh, and why is your sword different?" I notice my brothers beloved swords hilt now had a

crescent moon imprinted on it.

* * *

Len POV

We leave Leon on the floor, poor guy barely made it back to see my sister. I sit and try to find a place to put the overgrown man, when Rin asks, "What

did you guys do? Oh, and why is your sword different?" I glance at my sword, seeing the shape on the hilt, "Well... He'll," I kick Leon lightly. "Explain when he

comes to." Now is the painful part, how to wake him up. I get a bucket of cold water and dump it over his head, nothing. I kick his armor but he dosent notice.

"Damn it! I'm going to hunt. You wake the idiot up." I storm off, how can such a vigilant man sleep so heavily? I grab my bow and a handful of arrows, he owes

me big time for this! With in ten minutes I had killed a deer and turkey, not that it was hard this deep in the woods. Now comes the hard part, how to get them

home. I walk over to one of the larger trees, "I'm sorry but I need some bark, pleas forgive me." I cut away a large pice of bark, and hope the tree lives. Leon

pops out of a shadow, "Hey kid." Something was out of place about his voice, it sounds lighter, and now that I think of it, Leon lost his worn down robe in the

fray with the Devourer. "Who are you?" I demand, raising my bow I level. My actions provoke a grin to spread across the shadows under the hod. "Heheh... You

are a brave one, tell me, what name do you go..." The voice stops as the purple eyes see the hilt of my sword. "So, you are the blessed kid. You seen any

weirdoes today? One really tall and one just kinda tall."

* * *

Lola POV

I watch as the blond boy takes down a deer and turkey, well he is a good shot. I step out the bush I was behind, "Hey kid." He turns around, recognition shining

in his foolish eyes, but vanishes into suspicion in a split second. He readies his bow, who da thought someone might run into a brave twerp in the woods, oh how

my brother would love to talk with this kid! "Who are you?" He demands in a strong voice, strong but uncertain. I fell a grin grow, from ear to ear, I wonder if

anyone would know if I kill this kid? "Heheh... You are a brave one, tell me, what name do you go..." A silver light catches my eye, it's high noon, the only silver

would be a blade or arrow! I recall what Oliver said, "Leon blessed a kid today, you know what that means." I had run to get ahold of my brother before Kaito

could. "So, you are the blessed kid. You seen any weirdoes today? One really tall and one just kinda tall." I ask, it was mean as a joke but the boy just glares at

me. "I asked who you were ma'am." I sigh, such a pain, to brave for his own good. Damn he's a lot like Leon in that way, I wonder what our big sis is up to? I

grab the boys neck with a snakelike tail, "You will take me to Leon, my brother and I have a lot to catch up..." Kaito's blue cape flickers behind a bush and I hear

him chuckle. "I see your temper is still short Lola. Tis a pity you can't control that." I drop the near purple faced boy, and feel my face heat up. This guy, can't he

take ANYTHING as more then a joke? I pull my sword,but am far to slow, Kaito has one of his Katars out and has it to my thought, ""Your brother had better

reactions before I trained him. Maybe you need to learn from him?" The little blond kid watches silently, I push the sharp and doubtlessly poisoned blade away.

"Yeah? Well we aren't all made to..." Kaito glares at me so coldly, I swear I can see the air freeze! Now the little blond kid opens his mouth, "Kaito? Leon

mentioned you before. He highly respects you, pleas come with me. He's out cold right now."


	4. From three down to two

Leon POV

I wake up to Rin's warm breath softly tickling my neck and mumble, "Dammmmmmit my head..." I try to sit up, but her arm is over me

and she is asleep. I look over and see her haloed by the setting sun, her hair glowing a gorgeous yellow and orange, I can feel my face warm up.

"Hmmm...?" Her bright blue eyes open and smiles, "Oh. Good morning." She smiles and her teeth are shine white, just slightly brighter then the sun behind her.

"M...Morning." I can feel my face heating up more, she was just to beautiful and... "Wait what happened last night!?" I jump up, and don't recall anything after

the fight, or at lest I try to jump.

She raps her arms around my neck and pulls me back down, "No you don't, you were hurt so you're staying!" I sit back down, knowing I am blushing

like mad. Something like me can't be with such a good person, a monster like me. She smiles, "Your sister was wrong, there is no way your a demon." I can feel

my body stiffen, well if she knows what I am... "Hey! We got to feed the mutt." My sister Lola's voice cuts deep into my thought, and if Rin was not there I

would kick her ass for that comment. I feel Rin pull me back into the bed, "Stay, I'll kick her but and get you a bite to eat." She winks as she walks out, not

letting me argue. Len pokes his head in, "So that monster... Was it what she said?" I shrug, I don't know what _They_ call themselves and frankly I don't care.

"Len, your a good man, but you should use this chance to kill me." He looks at me blankly, and then shakes his head. "Nah, I know what can, and will happen

according to your sis, but you're different. You're not all evil." I sigh. Rin comes back in and forces Kaito to come say hi, "I heard you over did it, then pushed

your self even more by changing. You know the fate of many is more important then one..." I loss my temper and hit him right in the nose. "I'm just about

done with the fates in my hands! I never got to choice my fate did I!? I was picked at birth to be... THIS!" My bone tail shoots by his face, putting a large hole in

the floor. I watch him jump as Lola hops into the newly started fray, swinging the pans she just used to cook. I dodge them both, now using my tail to defend

Len and Rin from the shrapnel, then kick Lola in the head. "This. Is. Not..." Kaito swings at me, missing and getting kicked in the face as well. "I'm going out!" I

jump put the open window behind me, I can't believe I lost it like that in front of Rin. Well at lest now she knows what I can do...

* * *

Miku POV

I watch them fight, news of Gumi's death had not made it before I had. I watch the one they called Leon, with a high level a demon living inside him,

jump out of a window, "What a fool." I mumble to myself, I just can't believe these weird... things were related to Gumi, I mean she had green hair, not blond or

black. I sigh, well Gumi's last words were, "Tell my family the truth." She was an angel, who's mother was an angel named Luka, and father who was a demon,

named Gakupo. Some how pink and purple made green. I never questioned it, and still don't, but how? How could they have three kids and only one was

angelic? Sighing again I walk over to the window. "I'm here to see... Kaito is that you!?" Kaito and I were good friends, we knew each other before he had given

up his wings for the humans.

Seeing Kaito, Lola, and two humans sent a chill down my spine. Humans always fought over everything, land, faith, everything. Well, it looks

like I was left out of the loop completely, thanks Gumi. Your family is defying ALL the rules! "Kaito, Lola, Gumi is dead." My choice shakes some and I do my best

to keep it steady. Kaito, bleeding from dozens of small cuts, looks utterly shocked. Lola however, looks indifferent, "Who the hell is Gumi... Er was she?" I glare at

her, how could she not know? "Your older sister!" I say, spitting venom at her, "The only one that turned out good, and pure, and..." I feel tears pooling in my

eyes. Lola looks shocked now as well, "My sister died years ago, my dad saw her and my other die, you must be lying or mistaken." Even though her voice was

the same icy tone. One of the little humans step closer to me, her voice small, "Did you tell Leon yet? He's going to be deviated..." Now I was shocked, this little

innocent girl had feelings for... for... for a monster! Outrageous. Unforgivable... but what if I'm the one wrong? Kaito pats my back, "It's time you make your

choice, Leon is not like any of us." He looks around and peeks outside, not seeing Leon he contuse, "He is something between angel and demon, something that

came before humans, and is now forbidden." Kaito was telling me of something illegal in heaven, love with a demon is not even possible is it? I shake my head, if

it was, then I would loss my wings. I look at Kaito, "How do you know all of this?" He smiles at Lola in return. "i did not really loss my wings for mankind, you

know that don't you?"

Rin steps forward, "Hey, nut jobs! Anyone bother to tell Leon all of this?" A deeper voice, clearly male, pipes up from behind me.

There stands a massive wall of a man, "Names Al. Ma'am on behalf... Oh that makes no difference now!" He ponds his fist on the wall, shaking the small house.

"Leon knows, I told him of Gumi's death and what he is. He don't believe me at all. He's going to challenge to king himself, who is also a demon general!" Rin

jumps up as if there was a fire, Len right behind her, "What the hell are we sitting around here for? We got to help him!" Rin looks each of us in the face, her

blue eyes pleading us to help.


	5. Well, who saw that coming?

Leon POV

I jump from the window, seeing the angel's teal hair but not caring. I decide that Al might be some help in getting my head on right,

nothing seamed to make any sense at all. How could such a rare heart like Rin's fall for a murderer and monster? I kill angels, demons, and

humans, that's why I'm an out cast. I stop on the edge of Al's territory, and take a deep breath, "Okay Leon, don't let him know you got emotions

forming again. In our job, a heart means death, and we are death's hand." Nodding to myself, I walk into what's left of the town. Al had

construction workers starting to fix the walls already, but he was preparing them for war. I notice the town grain stores have more then normal,

and all the towns people were learning to fight. "Leon? How are you?" Al spots me, or did he smell me? I must still smell like a dog. We shake

hands, "How is your sister?" I shrug, fighting Kaito last I knew but with those two who knows, so I shrug. "Leon, did you know you had an older sister, besides

Lola." I nod, Lola was not really older but she wanted to say she was, so all the power to her. "Yeah it was Gumi I think, but I've never talked to her." Al nods

sadly, she must have died. No one in my family did not just role over, we live till we have no choice but die. "Who killed her, Al?" He looks at me, rather surprised,

and looked around. "Well... He is the king. Your sister was an angel and he is a demon but..." I turn, the king who knighted me, the king I served and trusted,

yeah he was a demon but... She was MY sister for gods sake! I look over my shoulder, "Al, tell the others where I'm going. You know where they are right?" He

nods, good now I can go. I hope Rin can forgive me for not saying bye in person.

Without waiting to change form completely, looking far more demonic then I thought possible, I charge to the castle. Al's words echo in my head,

"Your sister was an angel..." That can't be, an angel would die if it tried to take a mate, let alone have kids! On the other hand it could explain a lot. Something

white flashes at the edge of my vision, so I stop. Nothing. Nothing but trees and feathers, so I grab one. At first the feather smokes as if burned, it's snow white

color tainted by the smoke, and then it starts glowing. I toss the feather, waiting for it to change or explode or something along those lines, but the glow stops as

soon as I let go, oh well. I sigh, so much for an epic show down on the way, maybe I have read to many hero stories. I walk up to the gate, disappointed to find

no guards or anything on duty, no demons or angels, not even a dog! King Piko must be over confident, or just not know I'm coming to kill him yet.

* * *

Piko POV

I watch as the angel dies in my hands, she was pretty and an old friend of mine. I pull my sword free of her stomach, poor girl never saw it coming.

She looks up at me with her bright green eyes fading away, I look away, she still can't hate me. "P... Piko, I knew this was going to happen. I'm willing to go if it

means you don't have to." Damn it! She knew I was ordered to kill her and still came! "I'm sorry Gumi," I feel the tears painfully forming, cause everyone

knows how much we demon lords cry. "But I'm not letting you go yet." I had already started healing the wound, now the smoke was evident. "But...! You'll be

killed." I smirk and shake my head, I knew how to get around the rules this time. "Nope, you see I was told to kill the angel Gumi. I did that, and now I'm

saving the mortal Gumi." There was a slim chance of it working but I have to at lest try. I send my most trusted man to run and tell my lord of the success, I

know he will leave out the fact I'm pushing my luck with the laws. If there is even one small, insignificant, detail I miss, then I'm going to die vary horribly.

There is no "If, and, or but" in this kind of work. So, here I am, gamboling my life in exchange for hers. I just have to hope Leon let's me explain the details...

Everything is going well when I receive word from the scouts, "Your highness! It looks like some kind of dog man is charging it's way here!

What are your orders?" I think for a moment, fighting would only result in the death of my men, the men I'll need soon enough, running results in my death

before it's all over. No, the only thing I can do is have everyone evacuate. "Clear out the palace! I want every single living thing out of here before that thing

gets here!" I take and prepare for the worst, he must be in a rage. Maybe he knows that he's will never belong in any world. It's tragic he can't see past his own

nose, even though it is watched by everyone. Damn kid, no mater what he decides to do he's facing a war. I watch as he walks up, suspiciously glaring at

everything, and opens the gate. "Well, I must finish what I started I guess..." I watch the beast take a more human shape and start waling in the castile.


	6. Well If that's how it is :3

Leon POV

I charge up the nearly endless stairs, damn why'd he make this place so tall? I look through one of the windows and see hundreds of

people moving in a mass up the hill, probably from me. I open the doors to Piko's chambers, he better have a damn good reason for this all! I see

Piko standing over a green haired woman, she looks asleep, I grab him by the shirt and pull him towards me, "Word is you killed one of my family

members." I look again at the sleeping girl, who looked far to familiar, "Who's that?" I let him go and walk over, if I didn't know better I'd say it

was Gumi! "I think you know who she is." Piko's voice hits a nerve, nearly sending me into another rage, he want's me to think this is her after

all eh? A shimmer of silver catches my eye, this girl had a necklace on. I lightly uncover it, and it shines lightly while shadows dance around the

edges. I look closer, a few pieces were missing and it looks far to familiar for my taste. "Wait a moment..." I pull out my 'lucky rock' I found on a

bracelet after it broke, and it matches the rock on the girls neck. I grab Piko again, "What the hell kind of trick is this?" I lift him off the floor

and point at the girls neck, or where it was. In my rage I did not see her get up, and she punches me in the back of the head yelling, "Put my

Piko down now you monster!" I lightly set him on the ground, and with out turning I ask her, "What's your name?" Only silence greats my

question till Piko nods that it's okay to say, "Gumi, angel first class. Well I might be fallen angel first class now..." I toss my pebble over my shoulder to her, and

hear her gasp. What was just moments ago a death grasp, was now a hug. I guess my sister wasn't dead, just sleeping? "Leon, right? I can tell you know who I

am. So what are you going to do?" I think, if I turn her in that would be a guaranteed ticket into whatever side I want, but she is family and Rin would never

forgive me. "As far as I know, you're Piko's problem. He can decide what to do." I force a chill into my voice, if she get's attached then she might get hurt. I hear

her chuckle as Rin burst into the room with a sword drawn. "Leon I'm here to... Help?" I pat her head, and emplane to her that this IS Gumi, my little sister.

"Oh, well then." Rin bows. "It's vary nice to meet you future sis." Gumi and Piko exchange a look and I look around. What the hell she mean by that? I shrug it

off.


End file.
